Cherry Springs Academy
by Miakaghost
Summary: Goku is enrolled in a new school, but he may find that its not your ordinary private school. Because in Cherry Springs Academy, 'gifted' doesn't just mean harder math.
1. Goku needs to go To School

Cherry Springs Academy

Prologue

It was decided while Goku was out of the room. It was decided without his say. It was decided, without Sanzo realizing what Hakkai was getting at, at first.

"Sanzo, I need to talk to you. About Goku." This is how the whole thing started.

"What's he done this time?" A Sanzo response was a Sanzo response.

"Nothing, Sanzo….but that's the problem. He hasn't actually been learning, anything, has he?"

"He's learned how to fight."

"Yes, but I doubt he fully realizes how to properly multiply, divide, or even add. It took me a full two weeks to teach him two times two equals four."

"You can teach him. You're a teacher, aren't you?"

"I'm not a legal teacher, Sanzo. He needs to go to a legal teacher."

"What are you implying?"

"Sanzo, Goku needs to go to school." There was a pause of either shock, or simply understanding.

"But it's not likely you'll find a school that'll accept Goku. He's a demon after all."

"I'll find one. If you let me enroll him in a school, that is."

"Make it a private school, Hakkai. I doubt his metabolism could stand so many other normal children. A private school's best."

"Ah. Of course. So Goku will be enrolled in a private school."

Not moments later, Goku and Gojyo walked in, not even the slightest inkling of what had just been decided.


	2. Enrollment

Cherry Springs Academy

Chap.1

Goku squirmed under the gaze of the secretary of the school. She was odd, and Goku didn't like her. Her hair was pure white, and she seemed to have claws. Her skin was pale, and she also seemed to have fangs; rimless spectacles perched masterfully upon her nose.

"Name?" asked the secretary.

"Son Goku." Hakkai replied.

"Age?"

"18."

"Race?"

"Er….."

"Tell the truth, hon. We don't really care about race at Cherry Springs."

"Youkai."

"Ah, that's perfect. He'll be in the 'gifted' class, then."

"Gifted?"

"Of course. All inhuman students go in the gifted class, as well, as extremely talented humans."

"Oh…okay."

"Has he gone to any previous schools before?"

"No, I've taught him what he knows so far." Hakkai replied. Goku squirmed again, and looked over at Sanzo and Gojyo.

"I see….gender?"

"Male, of course. Can't you tell?"

"I tell ya, hon, we get some really feminine guys, and some really masculine gals, so it's become mandatory that I ask." The secretary paused. "Birthday?"

"Um…I believe it's April 5th, though Sanzo's never told me exactly."

"April….5th…got it. I see he wears a diadem?"

"Yes, he…loses control if he takes it off." Hakkai nervously replied. The secretary tapped the diadem lightly.

"Hm…level 5 diadem." She saw Hakkai's confused look on his face. "If he loses it, we have to know what kind of new limiter to get him." She nodded, and pulled out a paper. "Now, if his legal guardian would sign this, I can officially enroll him."

"Legal…guardian?" Hakkai turned his gaze to Sanzo, as did Gojyo. Sanzo snorted, and took the paper, then signed it.

"Good. Son Goku, come right this way. Your friends may follow if they want." The secretary opened a door behind her desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku stared up at all of the buildings as they passed them by, and the secretary finally stopped at one building. It was a white-ish building, with red stripes running down the sides. Above the stained glass door, which boasted a stained glass wolf and vampire, was a window, in the shape of the moon.

"This is the dormitory you will be staying in, Son Goku." The secretary pushed open the door, and whistled a high note, one Goku couldn't hear. "Watanuki, Karen!" She called.

A boy and a girl walked in. The girl had pale skin, much like the secretary's, but her hair was a flaming red, and she wore a red ruffled tube top and short denim shorts. The boy had messy brown hair, and wore a tattered olive green tank top and beige khakis.

"Son Goku, these are your roommates. Watanuki Ookami, and Karen Higashi. (2)" She turned sharply to Watanuki, the boy, and hissed a sharp, "I should only pray the you do not find him delicious, Watanuki, you mutt."

Watanuki glanced over at Goku, and frowned.

"Why would I eat him? He looks downright pathetic. And who'd wanna eat demons, anyways? They taste horrible." Watanuki pantomimed throwing up. Karen frowned and glided over to Goku.

"Hi, I'm Karen. It's nice to meet you, Goku. We're very nice, Goku-san. We don't bite." She paused, and tapped a fang gingerly. "Well, Wata(3) won't anyways."

"Don't call me that! It's Watanuki, just Watanuki!" He pointed to Goku. "If I find you calling me 'Wata' I will be disemboweling you withing thirty seconds, and hold me to that!"

Goku swallowed hard, and turned back to Hakkai.

"I don't wanna go here, Hakkai!"

"Goku, Karen seems quite nice. Perhaps she'll help you with school."

"Oh, I promise to, Hakkai-san." Karen nodded. Hakkai smiled, reassured.

"We'll get your things, Goku." He left with the others, leaving Goku with Watanuki and Karen.

"A youkai, eh? How pathetic." Something flashed, and Goku saw a brown-furred wolf wearing a tattered olive green tank top that dashed up the stairs, and apparently into a room. Karen frowned.

"Don't worry, Goku-san. I'll go get your new room ready." Red bat wings burst from Karen's back and she flew up the stairs into another room. Goku simply stared, dumbfounded.

_'What kind of place is this?'_

Translations

(1)Ookami- wolf

(2) Karen Higashi- sweet candy. Believe it or not, Karen means sweet in Japanese!

(3) Wata- doggie (this isn't inu, which is the formal version. This is doggie, like you would call a fish 'fishie' or 'fishy' okay? It's meant to be an insult to Watanuki)


End file.
